


Jej wspomnienia

by enntsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: » pięć wspomnień Lapis.





	1. kot

Stworzenie - małe i do tego puchate, o bystrych, zielonych oczach, łasiło się i ocierało o nogę Lapis.

— Co to ma być? — spytała, kiedy już dotarło do niej, że zwierze nie jest jedynie wytworem wyobraźni. 

— Kot — odpowiedziała jej Perydot.

— Tyle to ja widzę.

— To... czemu pytasz? — Perydot przekrzywiła głowę. 

— Bo nie wiem, co to coś tu robi?

— Mieszka. Od dzisiaj. 

— Ale... ja nie chcę?

Perydot wywróciła oczami, złapała kota i podsunęła go pod twarz Lapis.

I Lapis spojrzała na kota.

Pogłaskała go. Zamruczał. 

I został zaakceptowany.


	2. fajerwerki

Na zewnątrz było zimno. Gruba warstwa śniegu pokryła domy i ulice, ale siedzące na dachu osoby niezbyt się tym przejmowały.

Fajerwerki.

Kolorowe i śliczne.

Oświetlały nocne niebo.

— Urocze — stwierdziła Lapis.

— Niby tak, ale strasznie dużo hałasu robią — mruknęła Perydot i mimowolnie ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Lapis.

— To tak, jak ty. 

— Uważasz, że jestem hałaśliwa?

— I urocza? Może... czasami.

Lapis zaśmiała się, widząc minę Perydot.


	3. ucieczka

Lapis chciała uciec.

Chciała znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu, jak najdalej od Ziemi, Diamentów. Jak najdalej od wojny i bólu. 

Chciała myśleć tylko o sobie, o swoim bezpieczeństwie, ale...

— Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? Przecież Ziemia to nasz nowy dom! Lapis, ty... naprawdę uważasz, że nie warto o nią walczyć? Że tak po prostu można ją porzucić? — pytania. Dłoń Perydot zaciskająca się na jej dłoni. Jej spojrzenie. Rozczarowanie. Żal Pretensje.

...nie. Nie potrafiła odejść.


	4. fuzja

Fuzja – Lapis nienawidziła tego słowa. Powinno zniknąć tak, jak Malachit.

Uważała, że fuzje są po prostu złe. Obrzydliwe. Że to ciągła walka o władzę. 

Myślała, że nigdy nie zrozumie klejnotów, które godziły się na fuzje. Że nie zrozumie takiej Granat.

A potem zjawiła się Perydot.

Fuzja z nią była czymś kompletnie nieplanowanym. Zaskakującym. Dziwnym... ale nie złym. Może nawet w tamtej sytuacji była czymś potrzebnym.

Nie było walki o władzę i kłótni.

Walczyły razem, ramie w ramie. Ze wspólnym wrogiem.

Razem ustalały kiedy czas się rozdzielić, a kiedy trzeba znów stać się fuzją.

I Lapis za każdym razem dziwiła się, jak to możliwe, że wciąż czuje się wolna. 

Jak to możliwe, że chce tego, że już nawet nie potrzebuje powodu.


	5. zniszczona

Wojna.

Wojna wszystko zniszczyła. 

Zabrała codzienne oglądanie seriali, uroczego kota i piękne fajerwerki, ale Lapis miała to gdzieś.

Naprawdę miała gdzieś panikujących ludzi. Nie dbała o to, co z kotem, którego kiedyś przygarnęła Perydot. 

Miała gdzieś, że jej dom płonął..

Miała gdzieś to, że dwa Diamenty pojawiły się na Ziemi, a Steven poszedł walczyć.

Miała to gdzieś, bo aktualnie w jej dłoniach spoczywał o wiele poważniejszy problem.

Problem był zielony.

Roztrzaskany.

Zniszczony.


End file.
